1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Since an ink jet recording method is performed by using a relatively simple device and is capable of recording a high definition image, it has achieved rapid development in various fields. Various studies have been made on ejection properties upon the high speed recording. For example, JP-A-2012-136589 discloses pigment ink which contains acetylene glycol, an unsaturated fatty acid, an amino acid, an alkali metal hydroxide, and an amine in order to provide pigment ink which is capable of forming a high quality image at a high speed by suppressing the occurrence of satellites (small droplets other than main drop droplets of the discharged ink), and an ink jet recording apparatus and ink jet recording method which use the pigment ink.
However, even in a case where ink has high long-term stability, the long-term stability of a pigment or a resin is deteriorated caused by disturbances such as color-mixed ink caused by wiping or the like, and thereby nozzle omission is likely to occur. In addition, disturbances such as foreign matters being mixed from a tube or a head member with which ink comes in contact can be assumed.
In recent years, development of high resolution and enlargement of a head (increase in operating speed) have been progressed. Under these circumstances, there may be a remarkable problem in that aggregation of ink occurs in a nozzle caused by color-mixed ink at the time of wiping, and thus the nozzle omission (the number of omitted nozzles) is more likely to occur. That is, even in a case where the ink has high long-term stability, in the practical use of the recording apparatus, there remains a problem in that the long-term stability is deteriorated due to the occurrence of ink aggregation caused by the disturbances. There is a tendency that the aforementioned problem is particularly remarkable in ink containing a carbon black and a resin, in an ink set.
In addition, the aggregation of ink not only occurs in the nozzle, but also on a wiping member for cleaning the nozzle. In a case where the aggregation of ink occurs on the wiping member, the cleaning of the nozzle may cause clogging of a normal nozzle.